I Was Made To Love
by 4everobsessed
Summary: Oneshot Twist of the season five episode I Was Made To Love You. What would have happened if things were a little bit different? BuffySpike


"I'm placing an order."

"Oh no no, I'm not making anymore girls." Warren shook his head vigorously.

"Sure you are. Here's your specs." Spike shoved a box full of photos and junk from Buffy's basement towards Warren. "Your gonna make her real good for me." Spike continued with a determined and deadly look. All Warren could do was look at Spike and stare at the box that appeared to have pictures and many other things of that girl he'd talked to about April today, Buffy. Spike smiled in anticipation.

* * *

"I'm just saying Buffy, you should be careful around Spike, he even busted into the Magic Box in pure daylight this afternoon!"

"Xander! I'll be fine. It's still chips ahoy in Spikes head remember? He can't do anything to me, except maybe annoy me into the next century." Buffy explained trying to slow her friends rant.

Xander had made her see that she shouldn't go on that coffee date with Ben after all. She needed Buffy time, just to be with herself. She didn't need a guy right now. And that's what she was still trying to convince herself.

"Look Xander, I'll be ok." Buffy noticed the sun setting in the horizon. "I'm gonna get home. It's late and my mom might need me. Plus, after that whole April robot thing I'm pretty tired."

Xander relaxed and nodded the ok signal. "Yeah, you go ahead. Go deflate." Xander flashed a goofy grin and went back to work. Buffy smiled back and started on the long walk home. 'What I wouldn't give for a car. / Now Buffy we all know that's not a good idea ./ Shut up/ Make me/ What a time to be having an argument with myself. / Tell me about it.' Buffy rolled her eyes.

Buffy sighed. "What a long day." The sun was long gone by the time Buffy finally reached her house. Buffy walked through the front door exhausted from everything that had been going on lately. Buffy stopped upon seeing flowers on the table and a note attached to them. She immediately reached for them, but before she could pick them up…

"Buffy."

Buffy clenched her fists tightly, she sure recognized that voice. "What do you want Spike?" Buffy asked without turning around to fully acknowledge him.

Spike sauntered onto the front porch, fully aware of the force field keeping him from coming into the house and closer to Buffy. 'Bugger.' Spike found the courage to finally speak up. "Please just talk to me."

Buffy tried not to explode right them and there. She felt like all the pressure and anger was building up and she was powerless to stop it. It was too much. Yeah, of course she was the slayer and she was supposed to feel all alone and pressured, but not this much. With Dawn, Glory, Riley, her mom, and now this new found crush that Spike had on her, it was just too much for one slayer to handle. She was starting to think whoever the hell was up there controlling her life was having a good laugh and just itching to make her squirm some more.

Buffy spun around on her heel to face the vampire in front of her. "Why do you have to be here in my life? I told you to go!" Buffy screamed. "Why won't you just go?" Spike was a little surprised at her sudden outburst, but he was expecting it anyway. Buffy took a deep breath to calm herself and waited for his answer.

"Buffy…" Spike hesitated. "I'm sorry ok. The whole Dru thing and what I did to you was selfish of me. I'm such an idiot. I never meant to hurt you I swear!" Spike looked up to the stars and back again. 'God this is hard.' So what I'm trying to say is...please…Spike took one step forward and looked into Buffy's eyes pronouncing each word with feeling, "forgive me." 'Bloody hell, I said it. Please don't stake me.'

Buffy couldn't believe what she'd just heard. Spike aka William The Bloody was apologizing to a slayer! And her none the less. There was something else though; Buffy actually thought that he meant it. 'Wow, really must be going crazy. Could this day get any weirder?' Buffy snapped out of her thoughts and realized Spike was staring at her with hopeful blue eyes. 'Did he always have such gorgeous eyes?' Buffy caught herself. 'Ahhhh! What did I just say/ Haha. See, I told you that you liked him. / Shut up already!' Buffy looked at Spike. 'Everyone deserves a second chance.' Buffy thought the voice in her head was making sense for once with that last statement.

"I forgive you Spike." Spike bit his tongue at Buffy's words so he couldn't shout out in happiness and make a fool of himself. "Lets just forget about what happened and get on with things that matter."

"I'd say that's a good plan Summers." Buffy grinned at him.

"Me too." Spike flashed Buffy a huge smile of relief which in turn, made Buffy blush.

'Since when do I blush because of Spike's cute smile? No! There is no cute smile whatsoever! Get a hold of yourself girl!' As Buffy scolded herself Spike sensed her trying to make up her mind about something and shuffled his feet nervously. Buffy came out of her daze as she saw Spike move around. It looked like he was hiding something. 'Come to think of it, why has he had his right hand behind his back the whole time we've talked?'

"Hey Spikey…what are you hiding from me?" Buffy asked with a sly smirk.

'Oh crap! She saw it!' Spike thought quickly. "Nothing! I don't know why you would think I would hide anything from you Slayer." Spike replied sweetly in a mocking tone.

"Yeah right, like I haven't heard that before! Come on. Show me!" Buffy was whining like a little girl trying to get her parents to buy her the most expensive toy in Toys R Us.

"Well, since you asked so nicely." Spike said sarcastically and chuckled. Spike's nerves came out again as he pulled out a bouquet of flowers from behind his back a showed them to Buffy. Buffy let out a small gasp. "They're for you actually." Spike continued hesitantly. "Ya know… it goes with the whole apologizing thing and all." Spike was ready to dodge a kick or a punch, whichever came first, but was surprised to see Buffy not making any such action towards him.

"Wow, I don't know what to say." Buffy wasn't expecting anything like this from Spike.

"You don't have to say anything." Spike replied.

"Of course I do! Thank you. It means a lot." Buffy couldn't believe he didn't want any credit for it. He sure had changed after she found out about his crush on her. Buffy thought about it and realized no guy had ever given her flowers at all. Well, except the roses from Angelus that one really creepy time. 'Angelus…ugh…don't even go there Buffy.' Spike glanced at Buffy and knew from the look in her eyes that she really was glad to get the flowers and relaxed with a cocky smirk on his face. Buffy stepped between the force field, grabbed the flowers, and gave Spike a light hug. "Really…thank you." Spike had only dreamed about touching Buffy, but this? He was ready to die a happy vampire…again! Buffy soon realized the closeness between them and released him with a blush creeping up her cheeks.

Spike noticed Buffy's discomfort. 'Now with the awkward silence. What to do?'

Buffy broke the silence. "Wanna come in and get a drink or something?" Buffy said without thinking. 'Oops.'

Spike's mouth dropped open. Had the Slayer just invited him inside her house? With a stunned expression Spike just nodded. 'This should be bloody interesting.' Spike thought as he walked into the kitchen.

Buffy closed the door and followed Spike into the kitchen. 'This should be interesting. Sometimes it's better if I don't talk to guys.' Buffy sighed heavily.

As they both headed to the kitchen, neither of them noticed the dead body lying motionless on the living room couch, both too preoccupied with their thoughts.

* * *

Buffy popped two cups of hot chocolate into the microwave. 'Of course Spike has to choose this particular beverage.' Buffy smirked at that thought. Within minutes the hot chocolate was devoured and they were quietly facing each other. The silence was unbearable again. 'Think of something to say you git.' Spike thought furiously. So Spike thought about doing one of the only things worth doing in this world. "You wanna spar or something?"

"What? Oh! Ummm…sure." Buffy answered slightly dazed. "What about your chip?"

Spike grinned. "As long as I don't intend to hurt you the chip won't go off, remember?"

Buffy remembered that time outside The Bronze a while back when she and Spike had reenacted the fight Spike had had with a slayer back in New York. "Oh yeah, well it's your funeral then." Buffy smiled coyly into Spike's face and bounded off her seat and into the backyard.

"That girl is gonna be the death of me." Spike shook his head and ran after her.

* * *

Seeing Spike in a battle stance gave Buffy sudden adrenaline rush. 'Just like old times.' Buffy licked her lips. 'This might actually be fun.' "Come on Spikey show me what ya got." Buffy said saucily.

Spike raised an eyebrow at her and smirked. "Cocky now are we Slayer? Shouldn't talk that way to a master vamp sweethart. "

"Don't worry, I'm not talking to one." Buffy giggled as she saw Spike's expression of mock hurt. Suddenly Spike came from behind her and twisted her arms behind her back.

"Lets get this started then luv." Spike whispered in her ear in a soft but sexy tone. Buffy felt a chill rundown her spine from the close contact. He jumped back leaving Buffy to shake off the uncertainty that was overwhelming her body.

'Damn vampire.'

In a flash Buffy pounced on Spike, raining down on him with kicks and punches. Spike Had his share of blows to give Buffy. Both of them blocking and having a good workout. It's what Buffy needed with all the stress in her life that was happening. The world fell away as the vampire and slayer got caught up in their own dance.

"Doing pretty nice Slayer. Although I have to admit your not as strong as you were a few years back." Spike chuckled as he ducked a punch to the face.

"Haha. That the best ya got? Cause I'm getting a little bored with your vampire ego trying to show off when you're the one with a chip in your head." Buffy shot back and dodged a kick to the gut.

Spike raised an eyebrow at the Slayer's words. 'Nice to see her being her bitchy yet adorable old self when her mom's all sickly.' Buffy launched another attack, this time a roundhouse kick to Spike's head which Spike missed at the last second. Spike tried a left hook, but Buffy easily caught and kicked him in the chest. "Ugh." Spike groaned in pain. "Guess it's what I bloody get for holding back."

"Yeah." Buffy smiled. She briefly wondered what it'd be like to actually fight Spike without the chip in his head. "Up for more or should I call a vampire doctor already." Buffy glared and all Buffy could do was laugh. She loved being the one in power when it came to Spike. 'I wonder how long that's gonna last?'

Spike quickly recovered from the blow. " Hell yah! I'm ready for more. See what Miss. Tightly Wound's got." Buffy almost smiled at the all too familiar remark Faith had made about her only a couple of years ago.

As the sparring continued Spike was holding up pretty well and swiped Buffy's feet from underneath her. Buffy hit the ground hard. "Ow!" That's all it took for Spike's chip to fire.

"Ahhh! Woman! Watch what you say!" Buffy grinned sheepishly as Spike rubbed his head.

"Sorry." Buffy squeaked.

Spike eventually stopped his glaring. "It's alright luv. No harm done."

"Really." Buffy mused, and then she got an evil thought. She swiped her foot underneath Spike's feet and he fell with a crash. What they expect was Spike falling on top of the Slayer. "How bout now? Any pain Spike?" They both burst out laughing. When they stopped Spike was the first to notice their closeness. Buffy felt Spike stiffen and looked up at him with questioning eyes. It took a few seconds but then Buffy realized what Spike had noticed. They were both locked into each others gaze. Buffy really looked at Spike during this moment, becoming aware of his sharp cheekbones and how you could get lost in his crystal-like blue eyes for eternity. Not to mention his pale lips that looked so inviting. 'Woah! Buffy are you ok? What are you doing? Do you know that there's a vampire on top of you!' Buffy's mind was screaming at her, but somehow she wasn't listening.

Spike's thoughts were along the same lines. 'Mate, you better get off the girl now before you get Hell unleashed on your stupid self!' Somehow he wasn't listening either. Spike was fully content staring into Buffy's gorgeous hazel eyes. Suddenly he saw Buffy's gaze drop to his lips. Spike started closing the gap between them ever so slowly. Buffy couldn't take it anymore. She wrapped her hands around Spike's neck and crushed his lips onto hers. The kiss intensified when Spike slipped his tongue into Buffy's mouth. Buffy moaned with pleasure, this was getting to be a great night after all. Spike's hands slipped to her sides caressing her and the skin beneath her shirt. Their tongues clashed and battled with each other, both of them pouring all their emotion into that kiss. Buffy pulled back for air. They were both breathing heavily with desire. Buffy looked into Spike's eyes. They were sparkling with lust, but with adoration and care. Maybe even love?

Spike broke the staring contest and pulled away from Buffy's embrace. "Right then, sorry to have jumped on you like that."

"Spike…" Buffy started.

"No! It's alright. Don't worry it'll never happen again." Spike looked down in disappointment.

Buffy shot up off the ground and lifted Spike's chin up and cupped his cheek. "Hey, I was the one that started it all ok? So don't do this to yourself." Buffy looked at the ground with a blush. "And besides, who says it won't happen again?" Buffy looked back up at Spike again with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

Spike stared at Buffy stunned. 'Doesn't get much better than this!' Spike thought. Spike smiled a huge grin at Buffy with new hope in his eyes.

Reality came crashing back that instant. "I totally forgot about Dawn and my mom! I need to check on them!"

Spike nodded ad gave Buffy a look of understanding. Buffy smiled at Spike with appreciation. "Thank you for tonight." Spike gave her a questioning look. "I really needed this, with you I mean." Buffy took a deep breath and tried to the point without sounding like an idiot. It made me feel a lot better about myself and what happened with Riley and guys in general. Buffy laughed. So really…thank you.

Spike was mystified with the speech she jad just given. "Your welcome Buffy" Buffy flashed him a smile. "Go on, I'll be ok." Buffy nodded and started towards her house. "See yah round Summers." And with that he stalked off into the night.

Buffy turned around and stopped just before he was out of sight. "Bye Spike."

* * *

Spike continued towards his crypt in the darkness. 'I can't believe the Slayer and I kissed! Bleedin amazing! I'm just glad things worked out between me and the Slayer. We can actually stand being around each other.' Spike sighed in relief. 'And who knows? Maybe I'll get my happy ending with her after all. Aint luv grand?' Spike thought happily with a stupid grin on his face. Spike felt like skipping. And ya know what? He did.

* * *

Buffy walked briskly into her house. Remembering the flower's she had seen at the door earlier, Buffy headed to the front door. Buffy picked up the note attached to the flowers and read it.

Thank you for a lovely evening. See you soon?

-Brian

"At least someone's still getting it right." Buffy shook her head in frustration about men, but then she remembered Spike and the surprisingly nice time she had with him. Heck she had even kissed him! 'Well make that two guys getting it right.' Buffy broke out in smiles and laughed at how she was acting like some teenage girl with a new boyfriend. 'Ya know! I'm kinda over the whole having time for myself. Maybe Xander was wrong about not seeing anymore guys. Hey! Stop thinking about Spike girl! It's mom time remember? ' Buffy blushed and shook her head of such thoughts. For now. Buffy yelled up the staircase. "Mom!" "Hey flower gettin lady! She turned towards the living room and saw her mom sitting on the sofa and walked towards her. Mom, what are you doing?" Buffy stopped before she could reach her mom. She sensed there was something wrong. Buffy stared at her mother's lifeless body. "Mom? Mom? Mommy?..."

End

A/N: Hope you enjoyed it. It was my first fanfic. Purely oneshot. What do you guys think? Anyways reviews are appreciated!

Heather


End file.
